


EPISODE TEN: "Might Not Be Happily Ever After"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Four [11]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, F/F, Skam Season 4, episode 10, i am a little boy who did research on this like three months ago so everything is alleged, like we're just having some fun now, the girls are researching!!!!!!, tw for discussion of josh and for mentions of rape and stalking, tw for discussion of rape and unfair laws regarding rape, tw for mention of death in clip 3 but that's it, tw for mentions of mental health problems and eating disorders in clip 5, tw for some discussion of self hatred in clip 4, which may or may not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Brianna Holland has shit sorted. Every part of her is neatly boxed off from the other, from her working class mother, annoyingly perfect step-family, and overwhelming pressure to ace her A-Levels, to her awesome best friends, expertly curated Instagram, and endless hours of drinking that result in random regrettable hook-ups.The ups stay up for all to see, and the downs are covered up. But the different parts of her life are starting to threaten to break down the walls that she’s spent years building up, and if secrets from any side come out, Brianna’s life would be over.As her past keeps coming back to haunt her, and the future gets bleaker every day, she’s going to fight harder than ever to show everyone how goddamn happy she is. Because she is happy. Right?FIRST CLIP: "Indecent Enough"
Relationships: Brianna Holland/Aurora "Rori" Chan
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Four [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681366
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. CLIP ONE: "Indecent Enough"

**SATURDAY, JUNE 6TH, 14:02**

Some establishing shots of a bright Brighton afternoon, over the suburbs, all calm terraced houses. We see the outside of ESTHER’s house - average, but warm, the curtains all closed.

INT. LIVING ROOM, ESTHER’S HOUSE

ESTHER, SANDY, SOPHIE, RORI, LIZ and BRIANNA all sit across the two sofas together, all on their phones, except for ESTHER, who’s on her laptop. They’re all quiet, BRIANNA bites her thumbnail as she scrolls through her old messages with JOSH, taking screenshot after screenshot. RORI raises her hand.

RORI  
Okay, it says here that in 2003, they changed section 45 of the 1978 sexual offenses act to define a “child” as someone under 18, rather than someone under 16, and that digital photographs count as photographs. Indecency isn’t really described, but I’m gonna keep reading!

The GIRLS all look impressed, BRIANNA nodding at her.

SOPHIE  
Very thorough.

LIZ  
I mean, naked is indecent enough, right? 

ESTHER  
Passed out and naked, definitely a crime.

RORI keeps reading, engrossed.

RORI  
This stuff is really interesting, actually! No-- No offence, guys.

BRIANNA laughs a little, not really understanding why she would be offended.

BRIANNA  
None taken?

SANDY  
You can be Elle Woods 2, Rori.

RORI  
Asian edition!

They all keep reading for a moment, BRIANNA taking more screenshots.

SANDY

Okay, Wikipedia says that “Images depicting erotic posing with no sexual activity” is only level one of the indeceny scale.

She scrolls down and her mouth falls open a bit, BRIANNA watching her, scared of what she’s seen.

SANDY  
Oh shit.

LIZ  
What is it?

SANDY  
It says here that having naked picture of a kid will only get you a fine, or “conditional discharge”, whatever the fuck that means.

BRIANNA  
What the fuck?

RORI  
No way!

SANDY  
Yeah.

ESTHER  
That’s so fucked up, what the fuck?

SOPHIE  
Okay, that’s just… The law isn’t fucking just, is it?

RORI  
Wait, it says here he can get in for ten years or more if he has previous charges of child porn or sexual assault.

BRIANNA  
I don’t know if he has.

RORI  
Think. Did he ever mention anything about anything?

BRIANNA bites her lip for a moment, thinking.

BRIANNA  
Well, he doesn’t live with his parents, he said he moved in with his aunts recently. And-- And I’ve been to Milo’s house before. We had this art history thing to do, so… So he knew how old I was. Maybe… I don’t know.

RORI  
That’s okay!

ESTHER  
We’ll keep looking, there has to be something somewhere.

There's a pause, BRIANNA nervously biting her lip.

BRIANNA  
Do you think his school's really gonna do something if we send them the evidence?

SOPHIE  
I mean, it's their choice. Either they expel Josh and take him to court or we'll tell the tabloids and the school's name will be slandered.

LIZ  
Honestly, that's really smart. 

They continue looking, as BRIANNA gets to the creepy “breeding” messages from JOSH and stops still, breathing a little heavier, but she looks up and around herself - she’s safe, she’s fine, and she screenshots them.

BRIANNA  
Wait a second.

The rest of the GIRLS look to her.

BRIANNA  
He… He got me pregnant on purpose.

SOPHIE  
What?

LIZ  
How do you know?

BRIANNA  
He-- He messaged me this weird fetish shit, like… It’s really fucking gross, it’s like shit you would see on Dr Phil before the creepy guy comes out and everyone boos.

ESTHER  
I… I just can’t believe a person would do shit like that on purpose.

SOPHIE

That’s the power of porn. Show enough fucked up shit, some people will begin to think that’s how the world works.

BRIANNA

Yeah…

They keep going, BRIANNA getting a text message from ALISTAIR: “audrey wants me to come check on you, is that okay?”. BRIANNA furrows her brow for a moment and then responds: “why cant i just text her”, and ALISTAIR responds: “you can, but also i have something i want to show you”. BRIANNA looks confused for a moment and responds: “okay, just text me when you get here”. ALISTAIR responds: “i shan't be invading girls’ night/morning/afternoon”. BRIANNA rolls her eyes, breathing out a laugh to herself, as SANDY speaks.

SANDY  
Okay, you can get someone into prison for life for, um, rape, and this website says rape is "defined by a person intentionally penetrating the vagina, anus, mouth of another person with his penis and the person does not consent to the penetration.” 

There's a pause.

ESTHER  
Well, that’s nice to people who were assaulted by any one who wasn't a cis man.

BRIANNA  
Either way, it certainly happened, so… Yay…!

She awkwardly laughs and looks back down at her phone, at the messages with JOSH. She sighs and stands up.

BRIANNA  
I’m gonna go get some water, I need a refresher.

RORI stands too.

RORI  
Me too.

SOPHIE does a peace sign at them.

SOPHIE  
Hydration nation.

BRIANNA breathes out a laugh and does a peace sign back.

BRIANNA  
That’s us, baby.

RORI walks off through a door as LIZ makes eye contact with BRIANNA and wiggles her eyebrows.

BRIANNA  
What the fuck are you doing?

LIZ nods at the door, and mouths “Rori”.

BRIANNA  
Oh my God…

She shakes her head, rubbing her forehead, as she follows RORI into the kitchen.

INT. KITCHEN

BRIANNA walks in to see RORI pouring water from the tap into two different glasses, first rinsing them, then rinsing them again, and then filling them both. BRIANNA watches, a fond look on her face, as RORI turns around, holding the water. BRIANNA quickly look away, trying not to look like she was watching her.

RORI  
Here, I got it for you, ‘cause-- ‘Cause I was there, and… Yeah. Water.

BRIANNA laughs and nods, accepting the glass from her,

BRIANNA  
Water.

BRIANNA raises her glass in a cheers, and RORI laughs, lifting her glass up and clinking it with BRIANNA’s. They both take a big drink each, BRIANNA tilting her head back and downing the entire glass. When she comes back up, her hair gets all in her face, a mess of curls that makes RORI laugh as it covers BRIANNA’s face.

RORI  
Nice.

BRIANNA  
I’m literally the best at chugging, you cannot be mean to me.

RORI  
Okay, fair.

BRIANNA nods, laughing a little, and RORI brushes BRIANNA’s hair out of her face and behind her ear, BRIANNA’s face going red.

RORI  
There you go, now you can see.

BRIANNA laughs a little, flustered, looking down, and then meets RORI’s eyes, both of them smiling, but BRIANNA lets her smile taper off, knowing she can’t keep doing this anymore.

BRIANNA  
Look, Rori, I love you, but… Are you aware that you’re kind of flirting with me? Like, a lot?

RORI’s smile turns to awkward laughter as her eyes go wide - she was definitely aware and isn;t good at hiding it.

RORI

Oh. Um, sorry?

BRIANNA

No! No, it’s… Look, I’m just gonna come out - ha, nice - and say it. I like you, but Nick’s one of my best friends, and I don’t want to do anything to hurt him.

RORI  
Oh. Yeah, yeah, you’re totally right.

BRIANNA  
So, if it doesn’t mean anything, that’s fine. I’ll let everything go, we can forget this happened, but… If you’re, you know, serious and shit… You gotta choose, ‘cause like... I love Nick, but...

RORI shrugs, nervously laughing.

RORI  
He’s nice!

BRIANNA  
Yeah, nice like my brother. Not like my actual __ brother, but like a hypothetical  brother.

They laugh, and it trails off a bit awkwardly.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, so, I said it. Tell me what you think whenever you’re ready.

RORI  
Okay. Um, thanks for being so honest.

BRIANNA  
You’re wel--

There’s a knock on the front door off screen.

BRIANNA  
Oh, shit.

BRIANNA sets her glass on the kitchen counter and runs out of the room, RORI sighing the second she leaves.

INT. LIVING ROOM

BRIANNA runs through the living room, past the confused GIRLS, and out of the room.

INT. FRONT HALL

BRIANNA runs in through the hall and up to the front door, opening it to see a panting, but smiling, ALISTAIR.

ALISTAIR  
Hey.

BRIANNA  
Hey.

There’s a pause, both of them staring at the other awkwardly.

BRIANNA  
I’m clearly alive, so…

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, yeah, clearly. That’s great.

BRIANNA  
Thanks, I worked hard on it.

ALISTAIR  
I’m sure you did!

BRIANNA nods, and looks away awkwardly.

BRIANNA  
So… 

ALISTAIR  
Right, I-- I also wanted to talk to you about something.

BRIANNA  
Okay. Go ahead.

ALISTAIR takes a deep breath and speaks slowly - he’s had this planned.

ALISTAIR

I-- I’ve been thinking about this for the past two days, really, really hard, and I know I have to do the right thing.

BRIANNA

Wow, your Tumblr account must be blowing up.

ALISTAIR

Not the time. And I deleted the vent one anyway. I-- I know you know about it. No point in sharing my misery only to make others sadder. Anyways, um, I’ve saved, like, well over five hundred pounds for my top surgery, but that’s not gonna happen for at least, like, a year, so I want to give you the money.

BRIANNA’s mouth falls open as she stares at him with disbelief.

BRIANNA  
What?

ALISTAIR  
I want you to get the best lawyer you can, since you might need one, and there's some medical expenses you've told me about, so you need that money right now a lot more than I need it, 'cause I'm not using it.

BRIANNA  
Al, I--

ALISTAIR  
Brianna, take it. If not, I will start to cry, and we, and all passersbys, will be  _ very  _ uncomfortable.

BRIANNA laughs, nodding like “fair enough” as ALISTAIR laughs along.

BRIANNA  
Um, do you wanna come in for a bit? We can, like, hang out, and I can make fun of you to an audience.

ALISTAIR  
Oh, the applause you’ll receive.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, I’m hilarious.

ALISTAIR laughs and nods, and then his eyes go wide.

ALISTAIR  
Oh shit, that reminds me, I have something else I need to show you.

BRIANNA  
What is it?

ALISTAIR  
It’s important, I’ll show you all inside.

BRIANNA  
Okay, come on in.

ALISTAIR smiles at her and steps into the house, BRIANNA closing the door behind him, leaving us outside looking at the closed door.


	2. CLIP TWO: "I've Already Decided This"

**SUNDAY, JUNE 7TH, 12:33**

EXT. STREET

_“I Did Something Bad" by Taylor Swift_ plays as ESTHER, SANDY, BRIANNA, LIZ and RORI walk down the street together in slow motion, BRIANNA with her head held high, SANDY holding her hand. They keep walking, no one in their path as they finally reach their destination.

They stop, LIZ brushes BRIANNA’s shoulders off and telling her something inaudibly, BRIANNA nodding, preparing herself, as ESTHER also says something. BRIANNA nods, and looks upset on purpose, the rest of the GIRL SQUAD smiling as BRIANNA walks ahead, her head down, and into a fish ‘n’ chip shop.

INT. FISH ‘N’ CHIP SHOP

The song abruptly ends and everything returns to normal speed as BRIANNA walks in and sees JOSH standing behind the counter, looking boredly down at his phone. He doesn’t looks up as the door opens, BRIANNA still looking upset.

JOSH  
Sorry, we don’t open until one… 

He looks up and sees BRIANNA, and smiles widely, trying to flatten down his hair.

JOSH  
Brianna, hey, how-- How are you doing?

BRIANNA  
Not great, honestly.

JOSH  
Oh, what’s wrong?

BRIANNA shrugs, brushing her hair out of her face, trying not to laugh at his "genuine" concern.

BRIANNA  
I-- I was out, looking for a birthday present for my mum, but I lost my phone and I don’t have any money to get home, and it’s too far away, and-- And I don’t know what to do.

JOSH stands up and walks out from behind the counter, BRIANNA’s shoulders stiffening.

JOSH  
Oh, you can totally borrow my phone.

BRIANNA  
Really?

JOSH  
Absolutely! Anything for you, Bree.

He hands her his phone, as she smiles politely, clearly uncomfortable but trying to hide it.

BRIANNA  
Thanks so much, I’ll just be a minute.

JOSH  
Take all the time you want. And-- And I'm really sorry about last week. We both overreacted, so I'm glad we're putting that behind us.

BRIANNA nods, pain clear in her eyes.

BRIANNA  
Thank you.

She takes the phone from him and turns it on - seeing only a number keypad.

BRIANNA  
What’s your password?   
  


JOSH  
0924.

BRIANNA  
Thanks.

BRIANNA puts the password in and opens up JOSH’s Whatsapp, going into the messages that were sent to her. She quickly begins to take screenshots of all of them, sending them to herself as JOSH wipes down the counter. BRIANNA then goes into JOSH’s Notes app and sees a schedule of how BRIANNA spends her day, planned out to the minute. Her eyes go wide - both scared and thinking “what the fuck?”. She screenshots it and sends it to herself.

A message pops up on the top of the screen: “Hey, just got out of class and…”. BRIANNA rolls her eyes, annoyed, and tries to swipe it away, but accidentally presses it instead, opening up the messages between “Mikey” and JOSH.

The first thing BRIANNA sees is a naked picture of herself, sent by JOSH, and her mouth falls slightly open, her face paling. She speaks quietly:

BRIANNA  
Josh?

JOSH  
Yeah?

BRIANNA  
What is this?

She holds up the phone, quietly furious, showing the messages, and JOSH’s mouth falls open - he’s completely frozen.

JOSH  
That-- Why are you looking at that?

BRIANNA  
The message came up, my finger slipped, now tell me what this is.

JOSH  
I-- I-- My friend just wanted to see what you looked like. That’s all.

BRIANNA  
[getting madder] So you sent him the pictures you threatened me with?

JOSH  
I wasn’t threatening you!

BRIANNA scoffs, looking briefly over her shoulder, through the window to see the GIRL SQUAD waiting just out of sight, watching her safely as JOSH lets his "nice guy" demeanour fall.

JOSH  
You’re the one who sent your little friends on a witch hunt for me!

BRIANNA  
I didn’t plan that at all, I wasn’t even a part of it.

JOSH  
You just want to find a way to blame me for liking you!

BRIANNA  
I am blaming you for  _ so  _ many different things right now, that’s not even in the top five.

JOSH  
Really? What’s the list, then?

BRIANNA  
Well, distributing child porn. 

JOSH looks very confused as BRIANNA tries to look brave - she’s scared, but she’s doing this anyway.

JOSH  
What are you talking about?

BRIANNA  
I’m a minor. You know that. And you took non-consensual naked pictures of me and shared them. That’s an  _ illegal crime _ .

JOSH  
You-- You never said I couldn’t take the pictures.

BRIANNA  
Because I was passed out, creep.

JOSH  
Okay, Jesus, calm down. 

BRIANNA takes a deep breath, looking away, fidgeting with her hands to try and stop herself from yelling.

JOSH  
Maybe you shouldn’t have drank so much.

BRIANNA  
So it’s my fault you did a crime?

JOSH  
Well, it’s not all my fault, I-- I just… I’m so lonely. I just-- I just want you to love me like I love you.

BRIANNA  
Okay, I know you’ve got a manic pixie dream girl complex with me, but I’m talking about a problem  _ I _ have, so shut the fuck up, thanks. 

JOSH  
Bree-- 

BRIANNA  
I’m going to report you. Just so you know. And I'm going to tell your family. I have definite proof, so hopefully, shit’s actually gonna get done and you're going to understand that what you did was wrong.

JOSH  
What-- What proof, I didn’t…

BRIANNA takes her phone out of her back pocket, JOSH looking confused as she turns it on and plays a video of both of them talking in the Sallis Benney Theatre - it’s the footage ALISTAIR filmed of them talking two weeks ago.

PHONE JOSH  
I have been nothing but nice to you.  I don’t want to do this.

PHONE BRIANNA  
Do what?

PHONE JOSH takes his phone off and shows pictures of a naked BRIANNA to PHONE BRIANNA, REAL BRIANNA staring JOSH down as he looks shaken to his core.

PHONE BRIANNA  
Where-- Where did you--

PHONE JOSH  
I took them the night we met. Just-- Just in case I never saw you again, because you are just… You’re so--

BRIANNA turns her phone back off, putting it back in her pocket as she looks at JOSH.

BRIANNA  
So, yeah. Just letting you know you’re going to be spending some time in court in the coming months. And I’m not going to back down, no matter what you do.

JOSH  
Why are you trying to ruin my life?

BRIANNA  
I’m going to be spending the rest of my life dealing with the shit you’ve done to me. Stalking, invasion of privacy... Rape. And-- And you did all of this with no thought of the consequences, so you might do it again, and I’m not risking that.

JOSH  
You’re being dramatic, Jesus, you-- You just manipulated me into giving you my phone.

BRIANNA hands him his phone back.

BRIANNA  
There you go. Oh, and you sent me threatening messages, and refused to use contraception without asking what I wanted. Well, you never would ask that anyway.

JOSH  
Bree, just-- Please don’t do this. I’ll-- I’ll do anything.

He reaches out to touch her arm, but she slaps his hand away.

BRIANNA  
Well, I’ve already decided this. You don’t have a choice.

JOSH laughs briefly, running a hand through his hair.

JOSH  
Why are you being such a bitch?

BRIANNA  
Oh, so wanting to be treated like a human makes me a bitch?

JOSH  
God, just… 

He groans, biting down on his fist to stop himself from screaming, as BRIANNA rolls her eyes, scoffing.

BRIANNA  
See you in court. Bitch.

She fake-smiles at him, everything going into slow motion as _“I Did Something Bad” by Taylor Swift_ picks back up at the chorus. BRIANNA walks out of the shop, the door swinging shut behind her.

EXT. STREET

BRIANNA turns towards the GIRL SQUAD, who are all looking at her, waiting to know what happening, and BRIANNA smiles, widely and genuinely, as they run to each other, all five of them embracing. SANDY picks BRIANNA up and spins her around, all of them laughing, as LIZ and ESTHER rub BRIANNA’s arms, talking inaudibly as RORI squeezes BRIANNA’s hand, smiling supportively at her. BRIANNA smiles back at all of them, safe and surrounded and protected.


	3. CLIP THREE:"Celebrate/Remember"

**MONDAY, JUNE 8TH, 15:55**

INT. STAGE, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE

JAMES and BRIANNA are on stage together, BRIANNA lying on a table in the middle of the stage, her head on one of JAMES’s knees as a guitar sits right next to her head, JAMES playing it boredly - they’ve done this a few too many times.

JAMES  
 _Blah blah blah, your eyes…_

BRIANNA  
I’m literally _dying_ , Roger.

JAMES  
Ssh, I’m being _magic_.

BRIANNA rolls her head back and sticks out her tongue, groaning as she “dies”, JAMES just beginning to play random chords, BRIANNA groaning in tune to them as both of them begin to laugh.

ESTHER and ALISTAIR stand in front of them, both of them with their heads tilted, a but confused, but both kind of laughing.

ESTHER  
Okay, so that blocking definitely works.

ALISTAIR  
Just please don’t hit her with your guitar.

JAMES  
[deadpan] Oh no, Al, you’ve figured out my evil plan to murder Brianna. Whatever shall I do now?

ALISTAIR  
Shut up, and do whatever Esther wants you to do next.

BRIANNA dramatically sighs, sitting up.

BRIANNA  
Feminist king!

ALISTAIR  
And what about it?

BRIANNA rolls her eyes, smiling, as she sits up, ESTHER turning to LIZ, who’s sitting talking to RORI - both of them looking quite serious - at the piano.

ESTHER  
Liz!

LIZ looks over.

LIZ  
Yeah?

ESTHER  
Let’s run through as much of act 2 as we can!

LIZ  
Okay, Esther!

She stands up, rubbing RORI’s arm, BRIANNA looking concerned as LIZ yells to the rest of the CAST sitting in the audience.

LIZ  
Okay, let’s try ‘Seasons’ all together, please!

BRIANNA stands up, brushing herself down as JAMES pushes the table away. RORI runs up onto the stage and smiles nervously at BRIANNA, BRIANNA smiling back as reassuringly as she can. As everyone gets on stage, ANNABELL says loudly to DEAN:

ANNABELL  
Ah, the basic bitch of musical theatre.

BRIANNA looks over to ESTHER, who’s standing nervously at the front of the stage, everyone else staring at her. BRIANNA smiles at her encouragingly, ESTHER awkwardly nodding.

ESTHER  
Yeah. Yeah, um… So ‘Seasons of Love’ is kind of the most basic theatre song to ever exist, but… I mean, it’s cliche, and the story is kind of cliche, but we have to make it new, ‘cause… I mean, that’s what art is. Taking shit people know and making it all new and shit. Very eloquent, yeah, but… You gotta dig into your emotions, like… Where were you last year?

BRIANNA raises her hand and ESTHER nods at her.

BRIANNA  
[deadpan] Literally right here.

ESTHER  
True, but like… Emotionally. Like-- Like last year we were all stressing about our GCSEs and wondering whether we chose the right subjects for A-Level, and also some of us were rehearsing for Grease. Like, it was all pretty much completely different.

There’s a pause, everyone agreeing with it. JAKE holds his hand up and ESTHER nods at him.

JAKE  
I mean, this time last year I was closeted. And, um, this time last year my dad died, and… I’m still not okay with it, but now I know that’s okay.

ESTHER  
Thanks, Jake, for sharing. 

JAMES  
This time last year, I was in court for “physically assaulting someone”, but I got better.

He, NICK and THEO all share a laugh, BRIANNA joining in.

ESTHER  
Yeah, exactly!

BRIANNA  
I cut my hair, that’s, like, a metaphor and shit.

WREN  
I wasn’t on T blockers then, but now I am!

TARA  
Last year I thought zebras were a breed of horse.

SOPHIE  
They-- They are though.

TARA  
Oh!

There’s some laughter, TARA smiling along - she thinks it’s funny too, and so does BRIANNA.

SANDY  
Yeah, and this time last year I thought I was the worst singer ever, but now I think I’m kind of okay!

ESTHER  
First of all, you’re doing amazing, sweetie, and second of all, this is what I’m talking about, guys. So much can change internally - and, uh, externally, I guess - over a year, you can almost become a completely different person. And-- And it’s about these people choosing to measure the time they’ve spent alive not in their anger or hatred or sadness. They’re choosing, you know, love and shit.

BRIANNA  
And, um, can I-- Can I say something?

ESTHER  
Absolutely, Bree, go off.

BRIANNA  
I, um-- Going off of what you said, I really like how the song uses the amount of minutes in a year as, like, a theme. You know, ‘cause a minute is a really short amount of time, but there’s a lot of them that happen, and… It reminds me of this thing my… My old therapist used to say.

She makes eye contact with ANNABELL, who smiles a little at her - they’re remembering their old jokes that don’t seem as funny anymore.

BRIANNA  
“When life gets hard, just take it minute by minute, because…” I don’t know, you just have to plan the next minute, and then live it, and just keep going. Don’t worry about the future or focus on the past, like-- Like the songs all say, you know? Like, I know it’s different because those people literally could have died any day, but we could all die any day. We’re just… Going minute by minute and celebrating love… I mean, That’s kind of what the show’s about, right?

ESTHER  
Right!

LIZ claps, grinning widely.

LIZ  
You are a genius!

BRIANNA  
[posh accent, mimicking LIZ’s] I’ve been known to philosophise, yes.

There’s a few laughs, LIZ flipping her off with a smile, BRIANNA scrunching her nose up back at her.

NICK  
[same posh accent, to BRIANNA] Highly intelligent, my girl.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, and don’t you forget it.

ESTHER  
Okay, ladies, theydies and gentlemen, let’s run through as much of act two as humanly possible before something goes wrong!

ALISTAIR starts to cheer and clap - no one else does. BRIANNA lets out a breathy laugh, as all of them move into a straight line at the front of the stage, LIZ beginning to play a strong melody on the piano.

ALL  
 _525,600 minutes  
_ _525,000 moments so dear  
_ _525,600 minutes  
_ _How do you measure, measure a year?_

BRIANNA shrugs, literally asking herself the question.

ALL  
 _In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee  
_ _In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
_ _In 525,600 minutes  
_ _How do you measure a year in the life?  
_ _How about love?  
_ _How about love?  
_ _How about love?  
_ _Measure in love  
_ _Seasons of love  
_ _Seasons of love_

The CAST “ooh” in the background as the SOLOISTS sing, BRIANNA staring at ANNABELL as they sing.

ANNABELL  
 _525,600 minutes  
_ _525,000 journeys to plan  
_ _525,600 minutes  
_ _How do you measure the life of a woman or man?_

TAI  
 _In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried  
_ _In bridges he burned, or the way that she died_

The CAST begin to clap to the beat of the song, BRIANNA getting genuinely into it and enjoying herself, smiling, singing out.

ALL  
 _It's time now to sing out  
_ _Though the story never ends  
_ _Let's celebrate, remember a year  
_ _In the life of friends_

ALL and (ANNABELL)  
 _Remember the love  
_ _(You got to, you got to remember the love)  
_ _Remember the love  
_ _(You know that love is a gift from up above)  
_ _Remember the love  
_ _(Share love, give love, spread love)  
_ _Measure in love  
_ _(Measure, measure your life in love)_

As ANNABELL hits an amazingly high note, BRIANNA’s eyes go wide and she laughs a little, very, very impressed, as the song begins to wind off, everyone slowly moving off stage.

ALL  
 _Seasons of love  
_ _Seasons of love_

BRIANNA looks up to the ceiling as the final chord hits. She exhales, and smiles for a moment, and then quickly runs on to the next thing she has to do.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Not The Worst Person"

**WEDNESDAY, JUNE 10TH, 17:19**

EXT. STREET BESIDE PIER

BRIANNA walks down the street, looking down at her phone as she passes by some small crowds. Families walk past, enjoying the nice evening, and BRIANNA puts her phone back in her pocket, looking up to the entrance of the pier, where ANNABELL is standing, looking at their phone. BRIANNA smiles, taking a deep breath, bracing herself, and walks up to them.

BRIANNA  
Hey Annabell.

ANNABELL looks up and smiles.

ANNABELL  
Hey Bree.

They put their phone back in their pocket.

ANNABELL  
May I ask why we are here, the site of many of my pre-teen pains?

BRIANNA  
Well, I guess I just want to hurt you.

ANNABELL looks hurt for a moment, but BRIANNA quickly laughs, trying to make them feel better.

BRIANNA  
Just kidding, it’s-- It’s just, like, a memory place.

ANNABELL  
Oh yeah, half price Wednesday freak kid pier trips, everyone say “thank you for the support”!

BRIANNA  
Thank you for the support!

They share a laugh, looking into the bright, spinning lights, both remembering being younger.

ANNABELL  
Oh my God, remember when I spent a whole-ass month obsessed with getting every coloured monkey from that claw machine?

BRIANNA  
Oh, shit, yeah! You must’ve spent literally more money on that than my mum spent on our house.

They both laugh, sighing off at the same time.

ANNABELL  
God, thirteen-year-old us were living, huh?

BRIANNA  
Yeah… It feels weird being here, right?

ANNABELL  
So weird!

BRIANNA  
Like, you’re still only thirteen to me, it’s weird seeing you all grown up.

ANNABELL  
Oh, it’s weird for you? You have, like, a whole new, cool life, with friends and cool hair and shit.

BRIANNA  
Your hair is cool too!

ANNABELL  
Thanks, but it looks like hot garbage.

They laugh, but this time BRIANNA doesn’t - she just looks sad for them.

BRIANNA  
Annabell, no offence, ‘cause I love you, honestly, but sometimes being all “oh, I’m trash”, “oh, life is shit” with you can get tiring.

ANNABELL  
I mean, I-- I’m just trying to cope with the world, baby.

BRIANNA  
I-- I didn't mean for people around you, by the way. I meant for you. 'Cause, being pessimistic and shit can suck when it goes on and on for ages. Trust me, I know.

ANNABELL shrugs.

ANNABELL  
I don’t think it does.

BRIANNA  
Okay, fair enough again, but when I made jokes like that, it felt good too, but it was, like… Damaging and shit. Now I joke about how awesome I am and it makes me feel better about myself and the world. I don’t know if that’s what it’s like for you, but maybe it could help.

ANNABELL  
I mean… That’s kind of, like, my whole brand, so… 

BRIANNA nods, not really sure what else to say.

ANNABELL  
I mean, being the cool, sarcastic bitch is kind of what everyone likes about me, and other than that I have nothing else to offer, so!

They laugh, but BRIANNA shakes her head, immediately speaking over their laughter.

BRIANNA  
You’re a lot more than that, Annabell.

ANNABELL  
I mean, yeah, but people like people who are funny, and I’m already a lot to deal with.

BRIANNA looks at them, confused, offended on their behalf, but also uncomfortably seen.

BRIANNA  
What?

ANNABELL  
I mean, I’m gay, I’m non-binary, I use they/them pronouns, I’m autistic, I have anxiety, I-- I need a lot of shit to make it easier for other people.

BRIANNA  
Easier for them to what?

ANNABELL  
Like me, I guess. I don’t know. Well, I mean, I’ll literally do anything to have people like me, but it’s no big deal. I guess that’s why I’m a “performer” or whatever.

BRIANNA  
Annabell, you’re-- You are so many great things.

ANNABELL  
Yeah, sure, but all a lot of people see is just “problem, problem, problem”. I just… I don’t want to be a burden to anyone.

BRIANNA  
I mean, you can’t be a burden if you’re not a burden.

ANNABELL looks at her for a moment, deadpan.

ANNABELL  
[sarcastic] Wow, genius.

BRIANNA  
I mean, I don’t think you’re a burden for anything you’ve done ever. And, um… I know you don’t think other LGBT or mentally ill or autistic people are burdens, so why should you think you are?

ANNABELL looks at her for a moment, and then smiles, BRIANNA smiling back.

ANNABELL  
When did you become a therapist, Miss Holland?

BRIANNA  
I mean… Sometimes you gotta get really introspective after a few weeks of bad manic and depressive episodes to realise “Hey, maybe I’m not the worst person to exist”.

ANNABELL  
And you’re not.

BRIANNA  
And neither are you!  And-- And I know shit’s still kind of awkward between us because we haven’t been friends in a while, but… I mean, why can't we be? Let’s just have fun. Fuck the past.

ANNABELL  
Fuck it!

They both laugh, trailing off into sighs, a little awkward for a moment, but then they make eye contact and laugh again, not even sure why they’re laughing.

BRIANNA  
So… Do you wanna ignore all of that shit and have a nostalgia trip and blow old birthday money on these stupid rides before the tech week from hell starts?

ANNABELL  
Hell yeah. And, um, it’s nice hanging out with you again.

BRIANNA  
[genuine] Yeah, same. Now let’s get this monkey bread!

ANNABELL laughs as the two of them begin to walk onto the pier.

ANNABELL  
Shut up!

They walk down onto the pier, the camera staying at the entrance, watching them walk in and begin to explore, a part of the crowd, pretending to be children again, but also accepting where and who they are now. Maybe they’re happy being both. Either way, they’re friends, and that’s enough for them to laugh together.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Brave"

**FRIDAY, JUNE 12TH, 15:24**

Establishing shots of Brighton streets, people walking up and down, as we approach the theatre, seeing some people walk into it.

INT. DRESSING ROOM, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE

LIZ, ESTHER, SANDY, RORI and BRIANNA sit in the dressing room together, SANDY reading a script in her lap as RORI touches up her makeup at the mirror, LIZ, ESTHER and BRIANNA in the middle of a conversation.

LIZ  
Okay, the band will be here for the tech rehearsals next week, I talked to Ms Schwartz at school and she says they’re really good and they’ve done Rent before, so it’ll all be good!

ESTHER  
You are literally the best, Elizabeth.

LIZ  
I just have a lot of skills--

BRIANNA  
And money!

LIZ  
Yeah! Every show needs a producer.

SANDY doesn’t look up from her script as she speaks:

SANDY  
Why do all of the people have to call me “daddy”? I thought Grease was bad, but damn… 

BRIANNA  
‘Cause you’re the drug dealer and everyone has daddy issues!

RORI  
I don’t!

ESTHER  
Yeah, my dad’s not bad at all, can’t complain.

BRIANNA  
Well, the  _ characters  _ have daddy issues. 

There’s a general nod/noise of “fair enough”, as SANDY looks up, speaking again.

SANDY  
Wait, did any of you guys go down the languages corridor today?

BRIANNA  
No, why?

SANDY throws her head back, sighing, rubbing her temples.

SANDY  
Oh my God, I have never smelt weed so strongly in my life before, holy fuck.

BRIANNA  
Oh my God.

LIZ  
You think people would know not to do it in school by now.

ESTHER  
Liz, I’ve literally had people smoking behind me on the bus.

RORI  
No way!

ESTHER  
Yeah. Public transport, God bless it.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, one time my mum was trying to find a place to buy a vape--

ESTHER  
Oh my God, vape God Audrey!

RORI  
Yes! Let her show us her tricks!

BRIANNA  
No! ‘Cause she doesn’t have any, ‘cause she didn’t buy one because the shop she was taking me to was actually a shop for the good ol’ devil’s lettuce.

LIZ  
Oh my God, did your mum get high?

BRIANNA  
No! We just very quickly went home and laughed about it.

SANDY  
God, your mum is so cool.

BRIANNA  
You are all so obsessed with her.

LIZ  
You’re obsessed with my mum.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, ‘cause Victoria’s cool as hell and gave us a ride to an abortion clinic with no questions asked.

LIZ  
She did tell me afterwards “Elizabeth, I didn’t even know you could enter a building like that without dying”, and I’m so glad she said it was a joke afterwards!

There’s a laugh all around as LIZ then checks her watch.

LIZ  
God, okay, look at the time, I should go get my sheet music ready. Good luck, ladies.

RORI/ESTHER/SANDY/BRIANNA  
Thank you!

LIZ takes a binder off of the tables and walks out, flicking it open as she does.

SANDY  
I gotta go ask Jordan, Wren and Annabell some questions about moving and shit, I still have no idea what I gotta do in Christmas Bells.

BRIANNA  
Sell drugs.

SANDY  
So I should dye my hair pink?

She, BRIANNA and ESTHER laugh, RORI looking away a little awkwardly as SANDY walks out.

ESTHER  
Okay, I got Tessa from my drama class to be the stage manager because Sandy’s in the chorus now, and Tessa doesn’t really know where everything is, so don’t touch the props unless you need them, and please try to stay quiet backstage.

BRIANNA  
Us? Loud backstage? Esther, how dare you?

RORI  
Yeah, we would never.

ESTHER   
[sarcastic] Yeah, totally. 

She sighs, letting her shoulders relax.

ESTHER  
Seriously though, just have fun with it. We’re just having fun here, but also I have never been more stressed in my life.

BRIANNA  
That’s life, baby!

ESTHER laughs and does fingerguns, walking out of the room, the door swinging shut behind her. 

BRIANNA and RORI make eye contact, and then laugh a little, as BRIANNA looks over to the cowbell and metal rod sitting on the table next to RORI’s makeup bag. RORI looks down at it too, and then they look at each other.

RORI

I know I shouldn’t… But I really want to.

BRIANNA

Do it. I dare you.

RORI grins and grabs the cowbell, hitting it loudly with the rod, as she and BRIANNA both begin to laugh, RORI quickly putting it back and running away from it, sitting on the table next to BRIANNA’s chair.

RORI  
If anyone asks, that was an accident.

BRIANNA  
Yes, absolutely.

Their laughter begins to trail off as RORI looks away from BRIANNA, taking a breath.

RORI  
Hey, um, I gotta tell you something.

BRIANNA’s face goes instantly serious.

BRIANNA  
What is it,?

RORI takes a deep breath, hunching her shoulders, really nervous, as BRIANNA watches, concerned, just wanting to make it all better.

RORI  
I... I broke up with Nick.

There’s a beat - not what BRIANNA expected at all, her mouth falling open, speechless for a moment.

BRIANNA  
What?

RORI  
I broke up with him.

BRIANNA nods, taking this in.

BRIANNA  
Okay.

RORI looks up at her, beginning to quickly ramble.

RORI  
I just-- I do like Nick. He’s nice to me, and he’s funny, and he’s cute, but… I don’t feel like everything inside of me is alive when I’m with him. It’s nice, but it’s… More friend nice than anything. But… But with you, I…

She slows down, shrugging, making direct eye contact with BRIANNA, her eyes are wide and her mouth is slightly open in disbelief and awe.

RORI  
You make me feel like I can be myself. Like I don’t have to tone myself down or say things I don’t mean. I don’t have to act like I’m neurotypical or-- Or whitewash myself. I can just… I can be me, and  
make dumb jokes, and… Feel alive.

She laughs a little, BRIANNA nodding along, understanding completely.

RORI  
I never knew I could feel like that. And-- And I’m not sure if I’m gay or bi or whatever, but… I mean, after talking to Liz and Sandy and Esther about it, the many times I found excuses to kiss you wasn’t a very straight thing to do.

They both laugh a little.

BRIANNA  
No, it wasn’t, but, to be fair, wasn’t very straight of me to go along with it either.

She blows out some air, gathering the courage to say:

BRIANNA  
Rori, to be honest, I’ve had a crush on you ever since I saw you for the first time.

RORI looks at her, completely shocked, and BRIANNA laughs at how cute she looks.

RORI  
What?  


BRIANNA  
I just-- I saw you sitting alone in the history classroom, laughing at something on your phone, not caring who heard, and… I just thought “Wow. That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen or heard.” So I sat next to you and talked to you and joined this club just so we could have something in common and become friends. I-- I never thought you would… Like me back.

RORI shrugs, laughing a little.

RORI  
How could I not? You’re Brianna Holland.

BRIANNA  
No, I mean I’m… I’m messy and complicated, and I-- I’ve never dated someone before, and… I mean, I couldn’t even tell you for two years that I was bipolar.

RORI makes eye contact with her, holding it, BRIANNA resisting the need to look away.

RORI  
Those things take time, Bree. 

BRIANNA  
But you - you’re able to be so open about your ADHD and autism and how you feel about them. You’re so brave, and I… I don’t know, I feel… afraid.

RORI  
I’m not that brave, Bree. Honestly. I… I can barely talk to people who aren’t Liz about… About my eating disorder. I’m trying, but… It’s hard. I’m learning. And I want to help you learn to be braver too, because I think you’re already really brave, so you’ll be the bravest person ever then.

BRIANNA looks away, smiling, laughing a little.

BRIANNASt  
op, you’re gonna make me cry.

RORI  
I just… You’re my best friend, Bree. I want to be there for you, but… I want to be more than just your best friend. I want to kiss you when no one’s watching. I want to take you on dates and get ice cream and hold hands and be so sickeningly sweet, you’ll make jokes about how gross we are, and we’ll laugh, and we’ll forget about how sad we can get. And I know this might not be happily ever after, but it’s happy right now, and that’s so much more than enough for it. And, fuck, Bree, I… 

She looks down at BRIANNA’s hands, and BRIANNA brings her hand up to hold RORI’s, catching onto what she wants.

RORI  
I love you. Seriously.

BRIANNA nods, speechless and flustered.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, uh, me too. For you. I-- I love you.

RORI smiles, breathing out a laugh.

RORI  
You’re so cute.

BRIANNA shrugs, scrunching up her nose.

BRIANNA  
Shut up. But, like… I don’t think we should, like, talk to people about this yet.

RORI  
Oh, yeah, I totally agree. We’ll just, like, chill. See how it all goes.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, very chill post-I love you’s.

RORI laughs, as there’s a knock on the door, BRIANNA’s head whipping around to look at it.

SOPHIE [O.S.]  
Guys, the boys have started their shit, we gotta get backstage.

BRIANNA  
One sec!

She turns back to RORI and stands up, as to be face-to-face with her.

BRIANNA  
[whispers] Could I kiss you real quick?

RORI  
Yes, please!

BRIANNA laughs a little and kisses her quickly on the lips, 

RORI  
Thank you for that.

BRIANNA  
You’re welcome.

She laughs a little, leaning back, bouncing nervously.

BRIANNA  
Oh, by the way, you could come over after rehearsal? We could watch some movies, have a nice time?

RORI  
Are you asking me on a date?

BRIANNA shrugs, unable to stop smiling.

BRIANNA  
A little.

RORI  
Yes. I-- I would love to.

BRIANNA smiles widely, nodding.

BRIANNA  
Cool. Great. Awesome.

RORI smiles and hides her face in her hands.

RORI  
Oh my God, you’re so awkward, it’s adorable.

BRIANNA  
Shut up, let’s go.

RORI hops off of the table and they walk to the door, opening it to see SOPHIE standing there, smiling a little smugly.

SOPHIE  
Yeah, I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t hear any of that, have a great rehearsal, ladies! And a good night.

She winks at them and jogs off down the hallway as RORI and BRIANNA make eye contact and laugh.

RORI  
Oh God!

BRIANNA  
She won’t tell anyone, trust me.

RORI  
Yeah, I know, but still!

BRIANNA  
Oh shit, are you uncomfortable about not being able to come out to her?

RORI  
Not… really? I mean, I’m kind of just vibing in the whole “liking girls” zone, I don't really have a label, I just… Yeah. I’m just glad it was Sophie and not a dick.

BRIANNA  
That’s wuh-luh-wuh solidarity, babes. Now come on, let’s go rock this shit!

She smiles widely, perfectly happy in that moment, and takes RORI’s hand. They walk out of the door, turning and heading down the hallway as we look at the empty door for a long moment.

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE CHORUS OF “Dress” BY TAYLOR SWIFT PLAYS _

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
